Obvitor Chronicles Celestial Genesis Saga:
by Alice Moonshade
Summary: this is the first saga of the long series to which my previous stroy "Phantom Origins" was a part of. Since this is a earlier saga those kingdom hearts inspired characters do not exist yet but there will be others in this story. please review.


**Obvitor Chronicles **

**Celestial Genesis Saga: **

**Book 1**

**The Book of Zaloss****:**

**Chapter #1**

**Part #1**

**Welcome to Shadow Eden****:**

(It is a dark and stormy night as lightening ignites the sky and the sound of thunder echoes off in the distance as we see the camera slowly zooming down from above upon a young child clothed in what looks like a silver second-skin style jump suit lying in a deep sleep curled up in a fettle position, a child with silver platinum hair, a soft and gentle almost feminine face with a small and slender built body clearly giving the impression that the child is around maybe 12 years old or so as we slowly hear the sound whisperings all around and a warm yet powerful voice begins to speak saying)

Narrator Voice- Legends used to whisper of a world and age that existed before the dawn of time, before the gods and mortals, back before the genesis of our universe, a world where the first of all life was born and it was in this place that The Light first breathed life into the first Celestial Child, a child called Zaloss and that is where our story begins.

(The camera begins to pan around the child [Zaloss] as the sound of voices begin to be heard saying)

Voice #1 – We have done it my children, we have finally done it. Behold the first of many, this masterpiece of our Genesis, the first great work from which all else shall spring forth. Beautiful is he not?

Voice #2 – Yes, great shall be the destiny indeed that awaits this child, much strength I sense in him.

Voice #3 – can you feel it master, the very veils of fate are already beginning to shift… the winds and trees are already whispering his name… Zaloss… Zaloss, I fear The Darkness may already know of his birth, it will not be long before they come for him.

Voice #2 – I know I feel it too, that is why we must act quickly we have precious little time.

Voice #1 - his heart is awakening it is time for his destiny to begin, arise Zaloss.

(The Camera is suddenly looking down at Zaloss's face as we see Zaloss slowly starting to open his beautiful shimmering eyes for the first time. Zaloss slowly begins to look around for a few moments with curious eyes like that of a child seeing something for the first time until after a few moments his brain begins to register the feeling of a strange sensation beneath his hand, he lifts up his hand and begins to examine it with powerful curiosity and confusion noticing the cool-slightly wet feeling of the grass beneath his hands [not that he knows what grass is or has ever even seen grass before] as a voice begins to whisper in his mind, like a ghost whispering in his ear, saying in a soft and gentle voice)

Voice – Hand... wet grass… dew… cold.

Zaloss – H… H… Ha… Han…Hand… Hand… (Says Zaloss somehow understanding what the voice was explaining to him as he begins to ghost his hand over the grass like a child trying to catalogue a new sensation/feeling in its mind for the first time as he continues to speak softly saying.)

Zaloss- Gra… Grass… Grass…

(Zaloss begins to examine himself finding that as he looks at each part of his body the voice in his mind would tell him the name of the basic parts and organs or structures and the purposes of those parts contained in each of the sections of his body one by one as he continues to examine himself giving him at least a basic understanding about his own body's anatomy, structure and ways of functioning [and remember we are hearing this voice as well every time it says something to him]. Zaloss now having at least somewhat of an understanding of the processes by which his body functions slowly starts attempting to climb to his feet carefully once Zaloss has managed to finally get to his feet he slowly begins to examine the environment around him and all the trees with confusion as the voice again begins to speak to him, whispering in his ear, explaining to him what a "forest" is and that he was in what was called a "clearing" and as he begins to slowly look up to sky the voice begins to explain to him about the "stars" and the "sky" until suddenly the voice goes quite as we hear the sound of footsteps coming toward Zaloss from behind, Zaloss turns to face The Stranger approaching him to find a strange pale-skinned eccentric looking slender man looking only a few years older than Zaloss dressed in a very nice silk black suit with a black top hot along with small sparkling diamond earrings each of his pointy elf-like ears and black cane decorated by shimmering silver Serpent coiling around it with the snakes long silver head as the cane's handle the man was also wearing around his neck a shimmering blood-red silk neck tie leading beneath his suit jacket and he also like Zaloss had sparkling shoulder length hair white as the freshly fallen snow, as he proceeds to walk towards Zaloss he continues to just stare at him intently with bright shimmering blood-red eyes. The man eventually stops just in front of Zaloss and smiling warmly he takes an elegant bow before rising back up and starring at Zaloss right in the eyes making Zaloss feel as if The Stranger's eyes where piercing his heart like a knife penetrating deep into his soul. Zaloss after a few moments begins to speak to The Stranger saying in a nervous voice)

Zaloss- Wh… who… are you?

(The Stranger just smiles at him for a moment before walking forward and wrapping an arm casually around Zaloss's shoulder, gesturing for him to turn his head and look to the west towards the horizon and then pointing towards a beautiful snow covered mountain range far off in the distance as The Stranger leans in slightly closer to Zaloss and begins to speak to him in a soft and gentle voice saying)

The Stranger – Beautiful isn't it. To me it is. I have spent many nights alone here in this spot just starring off at those mountains.

(Zaloss just nods slightly before turning his head to face The Stranger and saying softly with tone of curiosity)

Zaloss – Who are you? What is this place? Where am I?

The Stranger – this place is my home, a haven where we lurkers of the shadows can thrive. We call it Shadow Eden, it is a place we Nevers can call live our lives.

(Zaloss continues to stare at the man with gaze of curiosity as a warm sensation begins to slowly rise up in chest while begins to speak to The Stranger again saying.)

Zaloss- alright but again I ask, who are you? What are you?

(The Stranger just glances down at Zaloss for a moment smiling warmly with his beautiful sapphire blue lips as he says in his so far typical warm and charismatic voice)

The Stranger – Like I said I am a Never and as to a name most folks around here just call me The Silver Hatter but I suppose you may call me Hellion.

(Hellion just stares at Zaloss again for a moment while gently placing an arm around Zaloss waist in almost seductive manner pulling Zaloss closer to him causing Zaloss to shiver slightly. Zaloss begins to examine Hellion even more closely now noticing his long very feminine eyelashes the sapphire blue and silver eyeliner around his eyes, the aroma of skin like peppermint mixed with vanilla, and the strange almost unnatural way the moonlight sparkled on his pale porcelain-like skin, Zaloss could feel the immense and soothing heat coming off Hellion like the comforting warm glow of a fire place. Zaloss begins to speak again warmly and with a tone of confusion about what Hellion had just said to him saying)

Zaloss- what's a Never?

(Hellion kneels down so that his eyes are level with Zaloss's eyes like a parent who is about to explain something important to their child as he begins to speak in a slow steady voice as if trying to figure out the best way to explain it so that Zaloss will understand)

Hellion- We…we are the ones who never where… those that can never be, in this place we exist but it is only so, outside this place or should I say without this place we are nothing or at least not yet.

(Zaloss nods for a moment as he tries to grasp the meaning of what was just said to him until finally he looks up again into Hellion's eyes and says in soft and confused voice)

Zaloss- I do not completely understand you I'm afraid.

Hellion- That's fine, I never asked you to.

(Says Hellion as he leans in even closer, moving his lips so close to Zaloss's neck that he can feel Hellion's breath on his flesh making him shiver slightly as Hellion breaths in deep trying take in as much of Zaloss's sweet scent of cinnamon as he can letting his hand stroke Zaloss's cheek gently, Hellion's eyes roll into the back of his head slightly and his lower lip quivers as he continues to breath in Zaloss's scent for just a moment longer looking as if he was savoring something truly delicious before withdrawing and turning back to look out at the beautiful mountain range off in the distance as he continues to speak again saying)

Hellion – I love this spot, it always seems so tranquil and serene, ever since I was a child I would come to this clearing just so I could breath in the scent of the forest and listen to the gentle songs the trees would whisper amongst themselves as the ghostly night winds blew through their branches, although I must confess after all these years, it is nice to finally have someone to share it all with, thank you.

(says Hellion looking down into Zaloss's eyes again with a warm and loving smile. Hellion reaches inside his coat pocket and pulls out a hookah pipe and then like a magician he snaps his fingers setting one of the finger tips on fire and lighting the Hookah just as if his finger was just an ordinary match and then shaking his hand the flame on his finger vanishes as if it had never even been there at all. Zaloss just stares at him with shock and amazement at what he had just did as he begins to speak in shocked and bewildered voice)

Zaloss- Ho… How did you do that?

(Hellion removes the hookah from his mouth for a moment as he says to Zaloss in a board voice as if what he just did was nothing special but rather horribly ordinary while smiling slightly)

Hellion- ohh magic I suppose. I don't really know, I guess it's just a talent I have.

(Hellion notices the slightly concerned gleam in Zaloss's eyes and says in warm, comforting voice)

Hellion- now now don't you worry none, It doesn't hurt (Hellion stares down at Zaloss with an even bigger smile for a moment before winking playfully and saying in slightly more seductive and erotic voice) at least no more than I want it to.

(Hellion then ruffles Zaloss's beautiful platinum hair lovingly for a moment before continuing to smoke his hookah. Zaloss just smiles at him again contently as he rests his head affectionately on Hellion's shoulder and says)

Zaloss- good because I don't think I could bare it if something happened to you.

(Hellion just smiles down at Zaloss for a moment stroking his hair tenderly as he says with a slight laugh)

Hellion – really, got some feelings for me do yah.

(Zaloss's suddenly starts trying to explain himself in a confused and disorderly fashion like a child who doesn't know quite how to explain what it is they are trying to say)

Zaloss- I mean… well… you are the only person I know, without you I fear I would be quite alone here and I don't think I would enjoy that one bit.

(Zaloss suddenly begins to shake with fear as the sound of wolf's howling suddenly pierces the silence of the night echoing ghostly as he turns to Hellion and asks in a very scared voice)

Zaloss – Hellion… what was that?

(Hellion looks suddenly worried as he pulls a golden pocket watch out of his coat pocket and then realizing how late it is he turns to face Zaloss in slightly and begins to speak to him in a slightly nervous voice)

Hellion – It's getting late… come on I'll take you back with me to my home, it's not safe here… especially with them heading this way…

(The sounds of the howling continues to echo through night drawing closer and closer to where Zaloss and Hellion stood as Zaloss turns Hellion and says in a frightened and confused voice)

Zaloss- "them" what do you mean?

(Hellion grabs the handle of his cane tightly as it transforms into a magnificent shimmering silver sword. He then turns to look at Zaloss and begins to speak to him saying)

Hellion – I can't explain now come on… we must leave this place immediately.

(Hellion takes a hold of Zaloss's hand tightly as they begin making their way out of the clearing and into the forest as suddenly right before they could escape the clearing a massive bolt of brilliant lightening smashes hard into the ground before them revealing a dark hooded figure with glowing ember like eyes and a twisted looking smiling made up of ugly razor sharp teeth. Hellion steps in front of Zaloss protectively with his sword at the ready as the Shadowy Figure draws forth its own sword and says in raspy hiss of a voice)

The Shadowy Figure – Give us the child Hatter… he is not yours to keep…

(Hellion just continues to stare down the Shadowy Figure as he says in a strong, stern voice)

Hellion – if you want him come and take him… but I will not surrender him to wretched likes of you.

(Zaloss clings to Hellion's side like a scared child clinging to their parent for protection as he says in a small and fearful voice)

Zaloss- Hellion what's going on?

(Hellion gently pushes Zaloss back behind him again and says)

Hellion – Just stay behind me.

The Shadowy Figure – do not defend him Hatter. To do so would be a meaningless effort. He is not yours to claim, this is your last warning.

Hellion – I don't care after all we both know how much I love to take things that aren't mine. (Says Hellion with a sarcastic smirk and wink)

The Shadowy Figure- very well Hatter have it your way.

(with that said the Shadowy Figure suddenly shoots forth it's hand unleashing a brilliant blast of shimmering red light straight at Hellion who quickly crosses his arms across his body making an "X" over his chest summoning forth a small protective bubble barrier of glowing sapphire blue light that quickly surrounds him and Zaloss. Hellion's muscle begin to strain violently causing him to growl angrily as he desperately tries to maintain the bubble barrier so as to continue holding back the massive beam of light unleashed by the Shadowy Figure. Hellion turns his head slightly to face Zaloss as he says)

Hellion – jump on back, we need to get out of here now. I can't hold it back much longer.

(Zaloss quickly does as he is told and climbs unto Hellion's back as Hellion continues to speak saying)

Hellion– ready, hold on tight… 1… 2… 3 (Suddenly time seems to stop as Hellion kneels down slightly causing the fabricate of reality to ripple slightly around them as time suddenly kicks back into effect while in a powerful burst of energy Hellion shoots off into the night sky, speeding off towards the east as The Shadowy Figure shoots up into air in hot pursuit while shooting forth each of his hands repeatedly launching millions of small volley's of energy after them trying to blast them out the sky causing Hellion to dodge and swerve in an attempt to avoid being hit as the volleys explode chaotically all around them. Hellion desperately needing to return fire begins to conjure up all his power causing his eyes to turn black as night summing forth a bright red sphere of energy that quickly appears around them growing brighter and brighter until suddenly in explodes violently outward in all directions from them sending a massive shock wave of energy crashing hard into the Shadowy Figure as Hellion turns to his head to face Zaloss slightly saying)

Hellion- Hold on as tight as you can. (And with that said Hellion suddenly in an explosion of energy speeds off even fast causing a loud boom as he and Zaloss suddenly go super-sonic disappearing into the night causing the Shadowy Figure to break off his pursuit angrily as he says in raspy frustrated voice)

The Shadowy Figure – Curse you Hatter. You can't protect him forever, mock my words. I will have that child and when I do I will take back what is rightfully mine and not you or even The Light is going to stop me…

(And with that said the Shadowy Figure once again is engulfed in a massive bolt of lightning and disappears in the night)


End file.
